


short, quick gasps

by WritingInPink



Series: happy birthday month julianna [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Angst, F/M, also has malon i guess, i wish that i knew her, really angsty, this is my first time posting so i might cry, what is "in character"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingInPink/pseuds/WritingInPink
Summary: zelda reflects on her relationship with link





	short, quick gasps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smiley612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley612/gifts), [my wife](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+wife).



Sometimes, Zelda missed Link so much she could only think about him in short, quick gasps. They had spent so long relying on each other, both before and after Link’s adventure in Termina that it was unbearable to be without him. Zelda was the first one he saw when returning, the first he hugged, the first he let see his missing eye. The months that followed were some of the greatest times of the then-princess’s life. As Link was healing, Zelda spent every moment she could by his side. Link quickly became her best friend, then her something more, then her lover. Zelda gave herself to him on his nineteenth birthday. 

The pair would spend hours at a time talking about everything and nothing. They helped each other deal with life: Zelda’s father dying, Link’s time with Majora, the kingdom rebuilding. Zelda was happier than she had ever been, and strove to continue the feeling. 

But, too soon, something happened. 

Zelda was crowned the Queen of Hyrule, with Link as an elite knight in the Hylian army. Their intense but short relationship was plagued as they both had new jobs and things to worry about. They only saw each other for an hour each night, if not less. Link was also unwilling to share their relationship with the rest of Hyrule, despite Zelda’s best arguments. It’s not theirs to know about, he always replied. 

“I love you so much that I am letting you go,” Link had said as he left her room that last night, Zelda disbelieving what was happening, “I love you. I always will. Goodbye, Queen Zelda.” 

For the next few weeks, Zelda was unemotional, faking her way through the numbness. The months to follow were some of the hardest of her life, having neither her father nor Link to turn to. As time went on, the Queen threw herself into her work. She learned how to be the leader her people needed, even if she is nearly 28 and still has no romantic prospects. She learned how to be a diplomat, knowing exactly what to say to get the kingdom’s allies to give her what she wanted. She learned how to be everything but what Link needed. 

After the love affair ended, Link chose to leave his post in search for bigger and better things. Looking him in the eyes for the last time was the hardest thing she’s ever done. She never imagined things would end this way. 

Two years ago, Zelda received a letter in the mail and tore it open upon seeing Link’s handwriting on the envelope. Inside was a wedding invitation for Link and Malon, the date days before Zelda’s birthday. Zelda felt her heart drop as she read the invitation. He was gone forever. She wrote a short note back, respectfully declining the event. Zelda told herself and others that she didn’t want to take away from their special day. 

Link sends letters almost every month, despite getting no response. He knows her too well to think she wouldn’t read them. Sometimes they’re just photographs; sometimes they’re short words about his new life as the owner of a ranch. Almost everything he sends relates to his daughter; Zelda could laugh at the amount of times he mentions her. Zelda wonders if the talks about their future children had any impact on the naming decision. 

The Queen enjoys reading history books, learning about their ancestors and the long line of Zeldas before her. As she continues reading about the prominent Queens ruling with their hero by her side, Zelda can’t help but puzzle over why she and her Link didn’t end up together. Maybe she just doesn’t deserve her happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> For my wife's birthday, I am going to attempt to post one fic a day for a month. Depending on how hard The Depression hits, I might have only this story, or possibly many others. Can't wait to find out


End file.
